


Feelin’ a Little Lonely

by levisinner



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisinner/pseuds/levisinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever, y’know…feel lonely, I guess? Like, everyone here has someone — Arin and Suzy, Holly and Ross, Brian and Rachel, Kevin and Paulette, Dan’s old and weird and isn’t much for relationships, but neither of us really have someone. Not like that, anyway.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin’ a Little Lonely

“Do you ever, y’know…feel lonely, I guess? Like, everyone here has someone — Arin and Suzy, Holly and Ross, Brian and Rachel, Kevin and Paulette, Dan’s old and weird and isn’t much for relationships, but neither of us really have someone. Not like that, anyway,” Barry asked me. It was a late night at the Grumpspace. Barry editing at his desk, me sitting on the floor next to his desk chair with my laptop and a pile of junk, going through mail and work emails and memos, the two of us alone at the office in the comfortable silence. 

I paused, unsure how to respond. “I mean…I don’t know. I guess part of me does, but for the most part I’m kind of like Dan. I don’t really care about relationships. I mean, I kind of got my eye on someone, so I’d like a relationship with them, but as a whole, being single doesn’t bug me,” I replied thoughtfully, looking up at B. 

“You have your eye on someone? With how cuddly you are, you probably have your whole body on them,” he commented with a laugh.

I chuckled. Little did he know how true that was, seeing as how he was not only the object of my affections, but my office cuddle buddy. “What about you, B? You lonely because you want anyone or do you want someone?”

“I mean…there’s someone, yeah. I’m pretty sure they just view me as a friend, though, so…”

“Aw, B.” I stood up from my spot on the floor and hugged him from behind as he sat in his desk chair, working on an animation in a video. He leaned his head against mine as I rested my chin on his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Well, whoever they are, they’re missing out, ’cause you’re fucking amazing and whoever you wind up with is going to be lucky as fuck.”

“Aw, thanks.” He tentatively rested his hand on mine. I readjusted my head so my face was buried in his shoulder. He was so cuddly, I couldn’t resist. “It’s…it’s you,” he said. “The person I like. It’s you.”

“Wh-what?” I lifted my head. Did I hear that? I stepped back from Barry. I couldn’t have heard that right, could I? 

“You’re the someone I like,” he said, his tone and face shy and embarrassed, as he turned his desk chair towards me.

“O–oh,” I stammered out. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. He clearly regretted his admission. “I know you don’t feel the same, I just wanted to let you know…” Blushing, he faced his chair back towards his desk. “I’m sorry.”

My momentary shock abated, I took a step back towards Barry, spun his chair around to face me, and planted a kiss on his lips. When I pulled back, B looked even more shocked than I just had. “Who says I don’t feel the same?” I asked, a twinkle in my eye and smirk on my face. 

“You…what?”

“Barry. I. Like. You. You fucking dweeb.”

“Seriously?”

I kissed him again, more softly this time, and rested a hand on his cheek. “So seriously. It’s not that hard to believe, is it?”

“Maybe a little,” he admittedly. 

I sat down on his lap facing him. It took me a moment to get my legs situated, under the armrests hanging off the edge. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck. “Dweeb.”

“But…I’m your dweeb, right?” he asked tentatively. 

“Totally,” I agreed. 

This time, he kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh it's been so long since I’ve written!! i was away for the summer working and college was kicking my ass, but my schedule's clear atm so hopefully i'll be writing more now! this was a bit of a warm up piece to get back into it, feel free to leave feedback / constructive criticism / etc!!


End file.
